swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Birta Hildur Sigurdadóttir
__FORCETOC__ Daten Alter: 21 thumbGeburtsdatum: 09.07.1987 Haarfarbe: blond Augenfarbe: blau Staatsangehörigkeit: Isländerin Größe: 1,82 m Gewicht: 63 kg Sprachkenntnisse: Isländisch, Norwegisch, Englisch, Französisch und Italienisch Beschreibung Birta ist schlank und hat glatte lange blonde Haare, die sie während ihrer Arbeitszeit entweder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammenbindet oder hochsteckt. Ihr Pony fällt tief über die Stirn und bedeckt beinahe ihre leuchtend blauen Augen. Ein strahlend weißes Lächeln, welches, ohne aufgesetzt zu wirken, aus einer Zahnpastawerbung stammen könnte, schmückt ihr feines, beinahe zierliches Gesicht. Sie ist recht groß gewachsen und hat die Figur eines Models oder einer Tänzerin. Da sie zusätzlich noch gerne hohe Schuhe trägt erscheint sie vielen als noch langbeiniger. Hintergrund Ihre Eltern, Sigurd Ole Einarson und Birta Sigrún Bjarkidóttir führen in Hólmavik eine Fremdenpension. Dort wuchs Birta auf. Obwohl Birta keine Geschwister hat, war ihre Kindheit alles andere als traurig oder öde. Sie war im Ballet und lernte auf einem nahe gelegenen Bauernhof reiten. Ihr Pflegepferd verstarb vor fünf Jahren aufgrund hohen Alters. Seitdem ist sie nie wieder geritten. Während ihrer Schulzeit jobbte sie als Model für diverse Bekleidungskataloge und kleinere Firmen bis sie das Abi bekam. Vor knapp zwei Jahren gab sie das Ballet auf, als sie aufgrund ihrer Ausbildung zur Assistentin der Geschäftsleitung und einer Beziehung, die vor fünf Monaten in die Brüche ging, immer weniger Zeit hatte und Prioritäten setzen musste. Nun besucht sie stattdessen in ihrer Freizeit ein Fitnessstudio, da sie penibel auf ihre Figur achtet. Nach ihrer Ausbildung wollte sie sich ihren Traum verwirklichen und die Welt entdecken. Deshalb bewarb sie sich bei IcelandAir als Flugbegleiterin und durchlief dort die Ausbildung. Seitdem ist sie als Flugbegleiterin für IcelandAir tätig. Dies will sie zwar nicht ewig machen, aber im Moment gefällt es ihr, auch wenn sie zu ihrem Leidwesen bei europäischen Flügen fast immer am gleichen Tag den Rückflug hat und dadurch selten durch die europäischen Metropolen schlendern kann. Ihr "Team" besteht im Moment aus ihrer besten Freundin Fenna Tamikadottir, sowie Lyra Salbjörgdottir, Svanhildur Gerdrsdottir, Svala Rakehdottir und Lilja Emblasdottir. Erlebnisse und Entdeckungen Vorwort Ein paar dieser Erlebnisse sind, so seltsam es scheint, auf Pergament verewigt. Die Schriftrolle, auf der dies zu finden ist nennt sich die Birta-Saga und wurde von Árni Magnússon geschrieben, der im Mittelalter gelebt hat. Andere Ereignisse sind aus der Sicht von Birta geschildert und mögen nicht unbedingt akkurat sein. Island Teil 1: Traum oder Wirklichkeit? - Oder Leif wird das bereuen Es ist wieder ein ganz normaler Tag. Birta macht sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Heute soll es nach New York gehen. Endlich wieder aus Europa raus. Mit zwei Tagen Aufenthalt in den Vereinigten Staaten. Genug Zeit zum Shoppen und das eine oder andere Museum anzusehen. Eine Aussicht, die Birta sehr zusagt. Doch wird es anders kommen als geplant , oder etwa doch nicht? Am Flughafen von Reykjavik wird sie im letzten Moment aus dem geplanten Flug herausgenommen, da sie bei einem anderen Flug einspringen muss. Zähneknirschend folgt sie den Anweisungen um die nächste böse Überraschung zu erleben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Leif Svensen, ein ungeliebter Flugbegleiter, der oftmals unter der Clique um Fenna Tamikadottir, zu der auch Birta gehört, zu leiden hat, der Chefsteward des Fluges ist. Mit ihrem einstudierten Lächeln begrüßt sie ihn, die Passagiere sindschon alle anwesend, und hält sich an dem rettenden Gedanken fest, dass dies nur ein europäische Flug ist, und sie ihn nur ein paar Stunden ertragen muss. Leif nutzt sein Vormachtstellung schon bei der Begrüßung genüsslich aus. Alle unliebsamen Aufgaben, die es gibt, fallen ganz zufällig in Birtas Aufgabenbereich. Sie verteilt gerade Erfrischungen als plötzlich Musik anfängt zu spielen. Es handelte sich hierbei um sehr rocklastige Musik, die immer lauter wurde. Verwirrt, die Musik ist definitiv kein Teil des Unterhaltungsprogramms des Fluges, sieht sie sich nach der Ursache um. Doch bevor sie den Quell des Lärmes finden kann, verstummt die Musik schon wieder. Von einem missbilligenden Seitenblick Leifs verfolgt, schiebt sie den Servierwagen in ein Zwischenabteil und durchsucht ihn nach einem Abspielgerät für Musik ohne jedoch fündig zu werden. Doch kaum verteilt sie wieder Getränke, beginnt die Musik aufs Neue. Überraschenderweise findet Birta heraus, dass die Musik von ihr stammt. Offensichtlich hat sie vergessen, dass sie sich ein neues Handy gekauft hatte und es nicht ausgeschaltet. Heimlich drückt sie den Anrufer weg. Jedoch hilft dies nichts. Also nimmt sie das Gespräch an, lässt das Handy aber in der Tasche. Leif wirft ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu, kann aber nichts herausfinden. Sie verschwindet im Zwischenabteil, flüstert ein leises "Falsch verbunden" ins Telefon und schaltet es ab und kehrt zurück. Doch trotz Deaktivierung fängt das Handy aufs Neue an zu klingeln. Birta lässt den Wagen im Gang stehen und eilt in den Zwischenraum. Leif folgt ihr und sieht sie am Handy herumhantieren. Eine weibliche Stimme meldet sich und fragt nach einer Tonnarsdottir. Birta bringt nur wieder ein kleines "Falsch verbunden" heraus als Leiff auch schon bei ihr ankommt. Birta versucht sich noch vor der Standpauke zu rechtfertigen, kommt aber gegen Leif nicht an. Genervt legt sie das Handy ab und muss in die erste Klasse. Ein großgewachsener Mann mit rotem Haar und Bart möchte etwas trinken. Zu Birtas Unglück, gibt es das Wunschgetränk des Herren, obwohl es auf der Karte steht, nicht. Diplomatisch lässt sie ihn ein anderes Getränk auswählen. Sie bringt es ihm und kehrt zu den Reisenden zweiter Klasse zurück. Kaum ist sie dort angekommen, als das Handy schon wieder Musik abspielt. Nun aber schon zu Beginn recht laut. Die Passagiere reagieren sichtlich genervt, während Birta ihnen versichert, dass sie sich darum kümmert und zur Ursache des Lärms eilt. Dort wartet Leif schon mit missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck. Er hält ihr wieder einen Vortrag von wegen Flugsicherheit und Belästigung der Passagieren. Sie knurrt ihn an, dass das Handy aus sei und sie nicht wisse was sie noch tun könne. Wenn er so schlau sei, dann soll er das machen. Als Entgegnung erhält Birta nur, dass sie sich nicht so gehen lassen soll und das Handy endlich auslassen soll. Verärgert nimmt Birta den Akku aus dem Handy, will sich auf den Weg in die zweite Klasse machen als ein Klingelton aus der ersten Klasse ertönt. Der rothaarige Gast möchte wieder etwas von dem Whiskey, aber diesesmal mit nur drei Eiswürfeln und keinen vier. Sie eilt mit dem Getränk zu ihm, als das Handy schon wieder klingelt. Schnell überreicht sie ihm das Getränk, während er sich noch über den Lärm beschwert. Mit großen Schritten geht sie zu ihrem Handy und findet dort natürlich schon Leif stehen. Dass sie den Akku herausgenommen hat stört ihn keineswegs und er hält Birta wieder eine Standpauke. Währenddessen nimmt Birta das Telefon ab und bitte die Anruferin, die eine Donnarsdottir sprechen möchte, nicht mehr anzurufen, da sie sonst ihren Job verliert. Um ganz sicher zu gehen nimmt sie nun auch noch den Chip aus dem Telefon und steckt ihn sich ein. BING! Der Gast aus der ersten Klasse hat wieder Durst. "Whiskey mit zwei Eiswürfeln? Kommt sofort, der Herr." Sie hechtet schon beinahe durch das Flugzeug, bringt dem Mann sein Getränk, will sich zurück in die zweite Klasse machen, als sie von Leif abgepasst wird. Auf der Toilette hat sich ein kleines Kind übergeben und Birta hat die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe das Klo zu putzen. Leise vor sich hin fluchend und alle möglichen Strafen für Leif ausdenkend kommt sie dem nach. Kaum ist sie fertig, als das Handy wieder klingelt. Gleichzeitig meldet sich der Herr in der ersten Klasse wieder. Auf dem Weg zum ersten Abteil nimmt sich Birta schnell das Handy, sieht Leif nur genervt an, hebt das Handy ab und steckt es in ihre Tasche. Sie gibt dem Herren sein gewünschtes Getränk. Sie weiß ja schon was er möchte. Whiskey mit einem Eiswürfel, fragt aber zur Sicherheit noch kurz nach. Dann verschwindet sie, trotz Protest von Leif, auf dem WC und spricht mit der Frau am Telefon. Auch sich möchte eine Thunnersdottir sprechen. Sie und ihre Schwestern wollen sie vor dem einäugigen Wanderer warnen. Birta teilt ihr mit, dass sie keine Thunnersdottir kenne, aber sie wird sich umschauen und die Warnung weitergeben. Sie bittet die Anruferin noch einmal ausdrücklich nicht mehr anzurufen. Kaum schließt sie wieder die WC-Tür von hinten als schon Leif auf sie zutritt. Doch dieses Mal rettet das verhasste "Bing" der ersten Klasse sie. Birta drängt sich an ihm vorbei und läuft zielsicher zum rothaarigen Gast. Jener wirkt schon ungehalten, dass es solange dauert, bis er bedient wird. Sie lächelt ihn wieder nur freundlich an und fragt ihn nach seinem Wunsch: Den selben Whiskey - dieses Mal ohne Eiswürfel. Kein Problem, den Ort der Flasche kennt sie inziwschen auswendig. Keine 30 Sekunden später hat er das Getränk. Er nippt daran und sagt, dass er jene Plörre nicht trinken will und gibt Birta das Glas in die Hand. Sie eilt zurück, leert das Glas aus, nimmt ein neues und schenkt den selben Whiskey wieder ein. Doch schon wieder beschwert sich der Fluggast. Die Fassade der Freundlichkeit beginnt bei Birta zu bröckeln. Sie versucht ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass dies der richtige Whiskey sei. Auch der Gast verliert langsam seine Ruhe, wird lauter und sein Gesicht wird rot vor Wut. Vom Lärm angelockt kommt Leif hinzu. Birta versucht gerade alles klarzustellen als das Handy wieder anfängt zu klingeln. Sie nimmt es fix aus ihrer Tasche, nimmt es ab und versucht die Anruferin abzuwimmeln. Leif wirkt empört, während der Fluggast nun von seinem Platz aufsteht. Er wirkt sehr furchteinflösend aufgrund seiner Größe und Gebahrens. Birta sieht, während sie vor ihm zurückweicht, dass das eine Auge einen anderen Glanz hat. Leif ist schon längst auf dem Weg zur Flugsicherheit, welche rettend naht. Doch alle Versuche den Gast zu beruhigen scheitern. Stattdessen schleudert er die Flugsicherheit durch das gesamte Abteil und noch weiter. War er schon immer so groß? Wütend stapft er durch das Flugzeug zur Tür. Auf Worte des Einspruchs von Birta reagiert er nicht, so dass sie in ihrer Verzweiflung das Handy nach ihm wirft. Beinahe spielerisch reißt der rothaarige Hühne die Tür auf. Während Sich Birta noch verzweifelt festklammert um nicht vom Sog mitgerissen zu werden, kommt der Mann auf sie zu, schnappt sie sich und springt mit ihr aus dem Flugzeug. Beide fallen herunter, und auf einmal ist Birta nur noch allein. Der Mann ist weg. Nur zwei Raben entfernen sich über ihr. Von Panik erfüllt schreit sie, als sie sich der Erde immer mehr nähert. Doch dann ist das Angstgefühl weg. Es ist beinahe so, als ob sie den Fall steuern kann. Es beginnt sogar ihr Spaß zu machen. Vor sich sieht sie Island, was eigentlich nicht sein kann, da sie schon viel zu lange geflogen sind. Sie nähert sich der Insel, dann sogar Reykjavik und fliegt auf ihr Haus zu. Der Wecker klingelt. Birta liegt neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden, rappelt sich auf und schaltet ihn aus. Heute hat sie frei, aber sie will mit Fenna Tamikadottir ins Fitnessstudio gehen. Müde, und vom Traum leicht mitgenommen, tappst sie in das Badezimmer und stolpert dabei fast schon über ihren Hund Reyki. Nach der ersten Verwunderung schüttelt sie die offensichtlichen Nachwirkungen des Traumes ab und begrüßt ihn. Schließlich hat sie ihn schon lange. Island Teil 2: Terrorangriff auf das Fitnessstudio - Oder die fehlgeschlagene Entführung Noch leicht durcheinander vom gestrigen Traum geht Birta noch schnell mit Reyki Gassi. Ihre Wohnung befindet sich am Rande von Reykavik, so dass ihr treuer Malamut über die Felder flitzen kann. Nach dem Kurzaufenthalt an der frischen Luft nimmt Birta noch ein kleines Frühstück zu sich, packt ihre Tasche und macht sich auf den Weg ins Fitnesstudio. Reyki lässt sie zuhause. Im Fitnesstudio angekommen sieht sie auch schon ihre beste Freundin Fenna Tamikadottir im Umkleideraum warten. Birta ist mal wieder zu spät. Fix zieht sie sich um, beinahe ein neuer Rekord, und folgt der frotzelnden Fenna in die Halle. Der hiesige Fitnesstrainer Sven passt beide bei ihren Übungen ab. Er überredet nach langem hin und her, dass Birta bei ihren Übungen auf 5 kg-Hanteln umsteigt. Ihre Befürchtungen, dass sie zu muskulöse Arme bekommt, schmettert er ab. Sie nimmt also die Handeln, beginnt mit ihrer Übung und - Hoppala! - die Hantel schlägt durch die Decke, und durch noch eine und noch eine... Birta wird vor Scham knallrot und möchte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Sie schnappt sich die verdutzt blickende Fenna und flieht förmlich aus dem Trainingsraum. Ihr Ziel ist die Sauna oder Dampfbad. Egal wohin, nur dem Blick der Trainierenden entfliehen. Also machen es sich die beiden Flugbegleiterin auf den Holzbänken der Sauna, die glücklicherweise leer ist, bequem. Dort erzählt Birta ihrer besten Freundin von ihrem Traum, welche nachdem sie alles gehört hat, wortlos die Sauna verlässt, zu ihrem Handy eilt und eine SMS schreibt. Nun ist es an Birta verwundert hinterher zu schauen. Sie bittet Fenna noch ihren Freundinnen nichts zu sagen, da sie nicht Ziel des Spottes werden möchte. Trocken antwortet die andere, dass die vier schon hierher unterwegs seien. Dann ertönt ein lauter Knall. Birta zuckt erschreckt zusammen und reißt ihre Augen auf. Ihre Freundin hingegen bleibt ganz ruhig und äußert nur, dass eben geschossen wurde. Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen sieht sie Birta an und teilt ihr mit, dass beide einmal nachschauen sollten, was hier los sei. Birta wird förmlich mitgerissen. Beide schleichen durch die Duschräume in ihre Umkleidekabine. Während Birta noch unschlüssig herumsteht, öffnet Fenna ihren Umkleideschrank, holt ihre Tasche raus, zieht sich fix an und zieht ein Breitschwert aus ihrer Tasche. Birta weiß bei diesem Anblick nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen soll. Während sie noch versucht die Dunkelhaarige von dem Wahnsinn abzubringen, schleicht Fenna zur Tür und linst heraus. Ein Mann mit Maschinengewehr nähert sich. Birta versteckt sich hinter den Umkleideschränken während Fenna mit erhobenem Schwert hinter der Tür steht. Der Mann betritt die Kabine und fällt um. Das Schwert hat ihn mit einem Schlag niedergestreckt. Während Birta kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall ist, schleift ihre Freundin den Leichnam in die Dusche. Nun ist es der Blondine zu viel. Sie schnappt Fenna am Arm und will sie zu einer Erklärung zwingen. Erstaunt stellt sie fest, dass sie kräftiger als ihre Gegenüber ist. Ein Umstand der neu ist. Jedoch weigert sich Fenna, so dass Birta jene voller Zorn in den Schrank quetscht und zumacht. Unglücklicherweise sucht sich ein Terrorist genau diesen Augenblick aus, um nach seinem vermissten Kollegen zu suchen. Birta schnappt sich das Breitschwert, es würde hier auf dem Boden auffallen, und geht in die einzige Richtung die noch frei ist - die Duschräume. Dort befindet sich aber der tote Kollege. Was nun tun? Sie presst sich an die Wand und hofft, dass der Mann mit dem Maschinengewehr vorher umdreht. Ihre Hoffnung ist vergebens. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung schlägt sie mit dem Schwert, so fest sie nur kann, zu und fährt dem Mann damit tief in die Schulter. Jener dreht sich erstaunt um und schaut die verängstigte Birta an. Vor Schmerz hat er die Waffe fallen lassen. Dafür greift er nun nach dem Hals der jungen Frau um sie zu erwürgen. Birta beugt sich nach hinten und weicht zurück. Der Mann folgt ihr, bricht aber nach 2 Schritten zusammen. Völlig außer sich kontrolliert sie den Sitz ihres Saunatuches - immer noch das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie trägt, stürmt zum Schrank zurück und lässt ihre Freundin raus. Von jener erhält sie natürlich eine Rüge, wie leichtsinnig sie sei. Ihr Gejammer, dass sie gerade einen Menschen umgebracht hat tut sie mit einem Winken ihrer Hand ab. Fenna überzeugt Birta davon, dass sie sich weiter umschauen sollten. Als sie herumschleichen hören sie, dass sie unbekannten Angreifer nach einer Birta suchen. Sie haben sich alle Blondinen geschnappt und fragen sie aus. Ein weiterer Angreifer, anscheinend wollen sie Birta nicht töten sondern nur entführen, wird von den beiden in die Umkleidekabine gelockt und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Danach verbarrikadieren sie die Tür. Kurze Zeit später bekommt Fenna eine SMS. Die anderen vier Flugbegleiterinnen sind hier. Es wird er Angriffsbefehl gegeben. Während die Männer noch versuchen herauszufinden was los ist, stürmen vier wilde Frauen mit Helm, Schild, Breitschwert und Kettenhemd in ihre Reihen und überwältigen alle. Zusammen schleifen sie die immer noch sichtlich verwirrte Birta aus dem Studio, steigen in ihren Van und bringen sie nach Hause. Während der Fahrt erfährt Birta noch, dass ihre fünf Freundinnen geschickt wurden um auf sie acht zu geben. Zuhause sucht Birta zunächst Trost bei ihrem treuen Freund Reyki. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, durchstöbert sie das Internet nach verschiedenen Begriffen der nordischen Mythologie. Island Teil 3: Seherin, Orakelsprüche und eine Traumreise - Oder wer ist mein Vater? Neuer Tag, neues Glück. Birta hat trotz der gestrigen Ereignisse seelenruhig geschlafen. Immerhin wollten die Männer ihr etwas antun. Um sie trauert sie nicht. Sie steht auf, schnappt sich Reyki und geht an die frische Luft. Nach dem Spaziergang durchforstet sie das Internet nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten. Insbesondere die Namen Donarsdottir und Thunnersottir stoßen sie auf ein Spur. Was, wenn sie wirklich eine Tochter eines göttliche Wesens ist, wie ihre Freundinnen es behaupten. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde die Anrufe auf den Gott Thor weißen. Sie ruft Fenna Tamikadottir an, weil sie sich abends mit ihnen treffen will. Doch die fünf Freundinnen haben schon etwas anderes vor. Sie wollen Birta nachts auf einen Auflug ins Freie mitnehmen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Svala im Auto vor ihrer Tür Wache steht. Das machen Sie allem Anschein nach schon seit Jahren. Birta zweifelt deshalb schon an ihrem Verstand. Um die Zeit bis abends totzuschlagen bittet Birta Svalla ihr etwas von dem Kämpfen zu zeigen. Wer weiß, wann wieder Angreifer mit Maschinenpistolen oder Fenriswölfe kommen. Mehr schlecht als recht versucht sich Birta an der Waffe. Der Beweis, dass der gestrige Schlag ein Glückstreffer war, denn beim Üben fliegt ihr ihre Waffe auch schon einmal aus ihrer Hand. Abends, es ist schon dunkel, ist es dann soweit. Die sechs jungen Frauen und Reyki fahren aus der Stadt heraus. Anfangs stellt Birta noch einige Fragen. Nach und nach wird aber mehr geblödelt und herumgealbert. Das einzige was sie weiß ist, dass die fünf anderen Befehle bekommen haben, Birta zu einer Seherin zu bringen, sobald sich etwas Merkwürdiges ergibt. Nach einer guten halben Stunde Fahrt kommen sie an ihrem ersten Ziel an. Eine Station für Hundeschlitten. Birta steigt bei Fenna ein während ihr treuer Malamut nebenherrennt. Mit einem einzigen Knurren hat er vorher alle anderen Hund zum Schweigen gebracht. Hier ist wohl klar, wer das Sagen hat. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden kommen sie endlich an ihrem Ziel an. Eine Mischung aus Holzhütte und Lederzelt taucht in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen auf. Aus der Mitte des Daches steigt Rauch auf. Eine Wärmequelle, genau das richtige für die durchgefrorene Birta. Ihre Freundinnen weigern sich mit in die Hütte zu gehen und auch Reyki lässt sie hier im Stich. Immerhin liegt er direkt vorm Eingang. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl tritt sie durch die Tür, welche aus zwei Fellvorhängen besteht. In einem wirklich sehr kleinen Hüttchen befindet sich ein Feuer und eine ältere Frau, die ihr eine Geste macht, auf dass sich Birta setzen soll. Die Seherin erkundigt sich nach ihrem Namen, da sie viel Besuch erwartet, aber nie weiß, wann der Besuch eintritt. Nun folgt ein Hokuspokus en masse. Vieldeutige Antworten auf allerlei Fragen. Dann ist es soweit. Die Seherin befragt die Runen. Neun Würfe für die neun Welten. Jeder Wurf hat verschiedene Deutungen. *Asgard - Die Nornen - Birta soll dem Schicksal folgen. Oder wird Birta nach Asgard gelangen? *Lichtalfheim - Grimnir (Odin) - Birta soll sich selbst treu bleiben. Es ist eine Prüfung der inneren Stärke *Muspelheim - Hugin und Munin - Jemand hat Birta entdeckt. Oder wollen die Raben nur eine Nachricht übermitteln? *Vanaheimr - Thor - Birta ist fruchtbar und gesund. Oder ist es Thor? Was zur Hölle soll das? *Midgard - Walküren - Jemand will Sie schützen. Endlich atmet Birta auf. Das kappiert sie. Draußen sind ihre Freundinnen. *Svartalfheim - Frigg - Frigg ist verärgert. Entweder hat Birta sie verägrert, wird sie verärgern oder etwas was sie betrifft verärgert sie. *Nifelheim - Nidhöggr - Ein schlechtes Omen, so heißt es. Denn Nidhöggr sei der Herr von Nifelheim. Birta werde ihn wohl sehen, hoffentlich erst zu Ragnarök. *Jötunheim - Brokk - Warum er sich dort aufhält ist sogar der Seherin ein Rätsel. Birta soll es herausfinden. *Helheim - Aufrichtigkeit - Entweder soll Birta bis zum Tode aufrichtig sein, dann habe sie nichts zu befürchten oder die Aufrichtigkeit wird sterben. Wieder unklares Geplappere der Seherin. Dann ist es soweit. Birta soll ihre erste Prüfung bestehen. Sie soll sich auf eine Traumreise begeben. Die Seherin wirft ein paar Kräuter in das Feuer. Zuerst passiert nichts, außer dass es stinkt, doch dann wird alles ganz seltsam. Birta braucht eine paar Augenblicke um Herauszufinden wo sie ist. Sie ist auf einem Schlachtfeld. Sie ist gerüstet, trägt Schild und Schwert. Noch während sie sich umschaut stürmt ein Mann, gekleidet wie ein alter römischer Legionär, auf sie zu. Nein, er trägt eine Rüstung aus dem Mittelalter. Nein, er ist doch ein Legionär. Während Birta noch verwirrt diesem Wesen entgegenstarrt holt dieses zum Schlag aus. Hart prallt die Waffe vom Schild ab. Reflexartig schlägt Birta zurück. Der Schlag geht jedoch weit vorbei, Birta verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt zu Boden. Gerade so schafft sie es den Schild in die Bahn der herabschwingenden Schwertes zu bringen. Mit ihren Beinen versucht sie ihren Angreifer umzustoßen, ohne Erfolg. Dieser schafft es inzwischen den schützenden Schild von Birta wegzudrücken und holt zum tötlichen Stoß aus. Doch bevor er diesen vollenden kann bohrt sich ihm ein Speer von hinten durch den Leib. Am Ende der Waffe kommt Fenna zur Vorschau. Jedoch spricht jene nicht mit Birta sondern entfernt sich wieder. Birta rappelt sich auf, greift Waffe und Schild und sieht sich um. Sie sieht einen rothaarigen Hühnen alleine mitten unter den Feinden. Aber mit seinem Hammer schleudert er alle Auseinander. Wenn sie sich jemals Thor vorstellen würde, so würde er wohl kämpfen. Nach und nach sieht sie mehr Dinge. Sie greifen das alte Rom an und doch auch eine englische Stadt mit hellem Fels, wohl York. Ein weiterer Gegner stürmt auf Birta zu. Doch nun ist ihr Blut in Wallung gekommen. Mit einem lauten Schrei stürmt sie ihm entgegen. Noch während er ausholt fährt ihr Schwert mit brachialer Gewalt nieder und verletzt ihn schwer. Ihn zu besiegen ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Inzwischen sieht es für die Angreifer, zu denen Birta gehört, nicht schlecht aus. Die Verteidiger werden nach und nach überwältigt. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln sieht sie, wie eine ihrer Freundinnen fällt. Von Wut und Trauer erfüllt schaut sie sich um. Fünf Gegner stürmen auf sie zu. Zu viel für sie alleine. Doch plötzlich sind die restlichen vier lebenden Freundinnen an ihrer Seite. Sie beschleunigen auch. Schilder krachen aufeinander, Holz splittert, hier und da hört man ein Stöhnen. Birtas Gegner wurde von der Wucht umgestoßen. Mit schnellern Schritten ist sie über ihm und gibt ihm den Garaus. Doch bevor sie wieder bei ihren Kameradinnen ist, muss sie erst wieder einen anderen Kämpfer loswerden. Seine Klinge kratzt über ihre Rüstung, mehrmals. Aber außer ein paar Blutergüssen wird nichts zurückbleiben, das weiß Birta. Zu schwach waren die Schläge. Doch bis sie ihn aus dem Weg geräumt hat sind zwei ihrer Freundinnen gefallen. Wütend stürmt sie die Gegner an, den ersten holt sie mit einem Schildstoß von den Beinen, auf den zweiten schlägt sie wie eine Besessene ein. Ihre Freundinnen haben nun nur noch zwei Gegner. Mit einem Doppelstoß fallen ein Gegner und eine Mitstreiterin. Birta hat den ersten Gegner getötet, noch bevor der zweite aufgestanden ist. Dann holt der wieder kampfbereite Gegner aus um zuzuschlagen. Doch der blutige Matsch macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Mit einem lauten Schmatzen fällt er in den Schlamm zurück und ein weiteres Schmatzen ist zu hören als ein Schwert, geführt von Birtas Arm, in seinen Körper dringt. Die Schlacht ist zuende. Sechs große Schatten tauchen am Himmel auf. Kriegerinnen in Brünnen auf riesigen Wölfen fliegen hinab. Auf dem Boden angelangt steigen sie ab und geben dem einen oder dem anderen Gefallenen die Hand. Er löst sich von seinem Körper und kommt mit ihr. Sie haben gesiegt. Nicht weit vom Kampfesplatz sitzen Birta und andere Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen und feuern in dem sie trinken und singen. Hin und wieder ist auch schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zu hören. Ein Mann ohne Kampfkleidung kommt auf Birta zu, fragt sie nach ihrem Namen und will eine Beschreibung der Schlacht hören. Damit die Gefallenen in die goldenen Halle kommen und zu Ragnarök wieder streiten können. Lange spricht Birta. Sie erzählt von allem, an das sie sich erinnern kann. Der Mann stellt sich mit dem Namen Árni Magnússon vor. Birta wacht auf. Sie hört Geräusche einer Feier. Zusammenstoßende Trinkhörner, schmatzende Kaugeräusche, Gesinge und Gerede. Alles ist hell. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen. Alles ist beleuchtet und hat einen goldenen Glanz. Lange Festtafeln stehen in der MItte. Daran sitzen Krieger aller Colleur. Sowohl in alten Rüstungen als auch in neumodischen Schutzanzügen. Dort sieht sie auch ihre Freundinnen. Sie scheinen sie nicht zu erkennen, aber Birta setzt sich trotzdem zu ihnen. Sie erkundigt sich darüber wann sie gefallen sind, was geschehen ist, und so weiter. Später am Abend, zumindest ist sie der Meinung, dass es abends ist sieht sie drei Personen die Festhalle verlassen. Einen riesigen Hünen, einen kleineren Mann im Umhang und ene grauhaarige Frau. Sie feiert bis sie besinnungslos wird. Und wieder öffnet sie die Augen. Es ist anscheinend recht früh. Alle Feiernden schlafen noch. Leise streckt und räkelt sich Birta. Sie schaut sich vorsichtig um. Doch schon wachen nach und nach andere Feiernde auf. Und auch dieses Mal sieht sie wieder die drei Personen durch die Tür verschwinden. Neugierig schleicht sie ihnen nach. Hinter der Tür ist ein steinerner Gang, der vor einer weiteren Tür endet. Als Birta jene öffnet sieht sie die drei Personen auf 3 Plätzen sitzen und abwartend zu Birta schauen. Sie nimmt sich ein Herz und geht langsam rein, wobei sie die drei Gesichter mustert. Der große Hüne muss Thor sein, der kleinere Mann hat nur ein Auge - Odin. Die grauhaarige Frau mit dem verkniffenen Gesichstausdruck ist Frigg. Welch seltsame Situation. Eine Nebentür öffnet sich und ein weiterer Sprecher tritt ein. Er stellt sich als Forseti vor. Seinen Worten zufolge ist Birta Richterin und Grund dieses Treffen in einem. Sowohl Thor als auch Odin behaupten Birtas Vater zu sein. Frigg selbst ist Zeugin. Sie soll alle befragen, was sie auch vorsichtig macht. Schließlich will sie keinen Gott verärgern. Knapp zusammengefasst sagen die drei folgendes: Thor behauptet Birtas Vater zu sein. Jedoch spricht er nicht viel. Odin behauptet das selbe von sich. Seiner Aussage zufolge versucht Frigg ihn von seiner Tochter zu trennen in dem sie falsche Träume schickt, Skjalmö sendet um Birta von ihm fernzuhalten und ähnliche Lügen verbreitet. Frigg zeigt ihr Unwollen sehr deutlich. Sie will Birta nicht hier haben. Sie spricht, dass Thor der wahre Vater sei, aber Odin Potential in ihr gesehen habe und deshalb sie als Tochter haben möchte. Ziemlich durcheinander bekommt Birta eine Stunde Bedenkzeit. Zwei Götter führen einen Wettstreit um sie durch. Wer ihr Vater sei. Und noch eine weitere Göttin ist Zeugin. Und das wegen Birta. Wie in Trance schlürft sie in die Festhale zurück. Doch bekommt sie dort wenig vom Feiern mit. Zu erschüttert ist sie von diesen Neuigkeiten. Sie war der Meinung Thor sei ihr Vater, doch nun kommt auch noch Odin. Wie soll da eine junge Frau handeln? Ihre Gedanken springen wild hin und her. Dann erinnert sie sich plötzlich an die Weissagung. In Asgard befindet sie sich. Es wird eine Prüfung der inneren Stärke geben, bei der sie sich selbst treu bleiben soll. Was für eine größere Prüfung gibt es, als selbst zu entscheiden welchen Gott man eventuell verärgert. Birta soll entdeckt worden sein. Das würde Friggs Worten Gewicht geben. Thor ist fruchtbar. Ist Birta die Frucht seiner Lenden? Die Skjalmö wollen sie schützen, nicht fern halten. Und Frigg ist tatsächlich ziemlich verärgert. Also ist die Antwort Thor. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über Birtas Gesicht. Sie nimmt noch etwas vom Met und wartet die Stunde ab. Dann kehrt sie durch den steineren Gang zurück zu den drei Göttern. Noch einmal holt sie tief Luft und spricht mit fester Stimme, die nur ein einziges Mal kurz wankt, dass Thor ihr Vater sei. Odin schaut sie nun etws aufgebracht an, die anderen zwei scheinen eher erfreut. Es ist warm. Birta öffnet die Augen. Sie liegt wieder in der kleinen Hütte, die jedoch leer ist. Ihre Augen scheinen ihr einen Streich zu spielen, denn sie sieht ein paar goldenen Funken. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln verschwinden jene. Vorsichtig steht sie auf und verlässt das Zelt. Zumindest hat sie das vor. Denn neben dem Zelt liegt ein riesengroßer Wolf. Schnell huscht sie zurück ins Zelt. Ist das einer der gefährlichen Fenriswölfe, die Jagd auf Götterkinder machen? Ein schneller Blick in der Hütte zeigt ihr, dass sich hier keinerlei Waffe findet. Sie schaut wieder hinaus. Noch rührt sich der Wolf nicht. Er scheint zu schlafen. Dort hinten ist ein großes Lagerfeuer. Dort werden ihre Freundinnen sein. Wenn sie es nur schafft dort hinzukommen... Der Schnee knirscht unter ihren Füßen und der Kopf des Wolfes geht in die Höhe. Ertappt. Zitternd spricht sie ein Wort aus. "Reyki?" Und dieser pferdegroße Wolf wedelt mit dem Schwanz. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung krault sie ihren großen Begleiter, der nach einiger Zeit wieder kleiner wird. Frohen Mutes stapft sie durch den Schnee. Den halben Weg hat sie schon hinter sich gebracht, da sieht sie einen großen Schatten am Rande eines Baumes stehen. Ohne Furcht nähert sie sich und ihr Gespürr gibt ihr recht. Dort steht ein Hüne von einem Mann, ihr Vater Thor. Sie redet ein paar Minuten mit ihm und genießt seine kurze doch starke Umarmung. Doch viel zu früh verabschiedet er sich von ihr. Ein paar Ratschläge hat sie erhalten. Beinahe losgelöst kommt sie zu den anderen ans Feuer. Ein paar Worte werden noch gesprochen, dann brechen sie auf. Birta fliegt auf Reyki während die restlichen fünf Frauen die Hundeschlitten wieder benutzen müssen. Mit wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit rauschen Birta und Reyki durch den Nachthimmel. Ihr Vater scheint ein Geschenk in ihre Tasche reingschmuggelt zu haben. Sein zweites Geschenk, denn auch ihren treuen vierbeinigen Begleiter hat sie ihm zu verdanken. Ihre Finger fischen eine kleine silberne Kette mit einem Thor-Hammer aus ihrer Tasche. Glücklich und gerührt hängt sie sich diese noch während dem Flug um. So einen wollte sie sich morgen eh kaufen. In einem absoluten Hochgefühl wird Birta immer wagemutiger. Sie schlägt Loopings, macht Sturzflüge und vieles mehr. Auch Reyki gibt vergnügte Laute von sich. Er scheint dies für ein großartiges Spiel zu halten. Von der Schnelligkeit ihres Reittieres beeindruckt und von Übermut erfasst, gibt sie ihrem Reitwolf einen Klaps und lässt sich fallen. Überrascht stürzt Reyki hinterher, bekommt sie aber nicht richtig zu fassen. Aus gut 30 Metern schlägt Birta in den Boden, doch sie verletzt sich nicht. Keine Verstauchung, nichts. Dann verschwindet der Sternenhimmel. Blitzschnell springt sie zur Seite als ein riesiger Wolf in den Boden einschlägt. Um ihr Glück nicht zu überstrapazieren fliegt Birta dann nach Hause und legt sich schlafen. Island Teil 4: Die Birta-Saga - Oder nächtliche Vandalen Am nächsten Tag erinnert sich Birta an die Verbschiedungsworte der Seherin. "Suche nach Árni Magnússon". Nach einem fixen Spaziergang mit Reyki, fährt Birta zu der Lagerhalle ihrer Freundinnen um zu trainieren. Es hat sich in den letzten 24 Stunden erstaunliches getan. Birta ist zwar noch keine Meisterin im Kampf, aber sie weiß ihre Waffe und ihren Schild zu führen. Erstaunt stellt sie fest, dass anscheinend die Erinnerungen oder das Blut ihres Vaters dafür zuständig sind. Dies stellt sie nicht unzufrieden fest. Denn sie möchte kämpfen lernen, damit ihre Freundinnen, auch wenn sie sie beschützen sollen, besser auf sich selbst achtgeben können. Ihre Suche nach Árni Magnússon hat auch Erfolg. Es gibt ein kleines Museum hier in Reykjavik, in dem Werke von ihm ausgestellt werden. Zusammen mit den fünf Skjalmö fährt sie dort hin und besucht das Museum. Dort sucht sie zielgerichtet Aufzeichnungen über York, den Ort, den sie im Traum angegriffen hat. Und hier trifft sie die nächste große Überraschung. Hinter einer Vitrine findet sieht sie die Pergamentrolle mit der Bezeichnung "Die Birta-Saga". Und tatsächlich steht dort, bis auf ein paar künstlerische Ausschmückungen, ihre Erzählung, die sie nach der Schlacht dem Gelehrten Magnússon widergab. Sogar die Namen ihrer zwei gefallenen Freundinnen tauchen darin auf. Svanhildur steht als einzige noch in der Nähe, doch sie wird schnell überzeugt. Dann suchen die beiden den Rest und schleifen diese förmlich mit. Nach und nach geben die Skjalmö zu, dass dies wirklich eine Geschichte über sie zu sein scheint. Und dann passiert es. Es entsteht eine neue Schrift auf dem Pergament. :Sechs Kinder wird es geben, verbunden deren Schicksal mit einem Band von Nornenhand gestrickt. Sechs Helfer wird es geben, doch diese werden von ebenso vielen Schrecken bewacht. Rätsel müssen gelöst werden, um das Schicksal der Auserwählten zu erfüllen. In Hel, an der Wurzel Yggdrasils ist er gefangen, der Jarl des Berges. Ihn zu befreien sollt ihr trachten, doch in der Tiefe glitzern nicht nur irdene Erze, sondern auch das Auge des Weltenverschlingers, welches der eisige Schrecken zu befreien versucht. Ohne Hilfe wirst du scheitern. Als sie noch mehr auf dem Pergament liest, stellt sie fest, dass auch der Entführungsversuch, der übrigens von Odin eingeleitet wurde, auch auf dem Pergament steht. Doch das ist bei weitem noch nicht alles. Plötzlich verändert sich ihre Sicht. 5 schmale roten Fäden gehen von ihr aus zu ihren Freundinnen und fünf dicke Fäden verlassen auch ihren Körper. Das müssen die anderen fünf Kinder sein. Sie zu finden scheint ihre Aufgabe zu sein. Um zukünftige Verwicklungen zu vermeiden, stiftet Birta die anderen zu einer nächtlichen Aktion an. Es gilt die Saga zu stehlen. Doch statt einem leisen Vorgehen sind die anderen fünf recht direkt. Während Birta draußen schön Schmiere steht, zerbrechen ihre Freundinnen mit Äxten die Scheiben, schnappen die Saga und machen sich aus dem Staub. München Teil 1: Auf gehts zum Oktoberfest Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, den Skjalmö, hat Birta einen Dreitagesaufenthalt in München. Leider ist es nicht New York, oder eine der Modemetropolen der Welt, aber immerhin ist Oktoberfest, auch wenn Birta selbst das wenig interessiert. Viel wichtiger ist es, dass Birta zwei dicke pulsierende Schicksalsfäden sieht, deren Enden anscheinend zu Personen in München führen. Also geht sie, statt zu Bummeln auf die Suche und wird schnell fündig, jedoch hält sich ihre Begeisterung in Grenzen. Der erste Helfer scheint ein kleiner Asiat zu sein, der clichéhaft mit einem Lächeln und Kamera die hiesige Welt betrachtet. Birta kann es nicht fassen, warum die Nornen ihr einen solchen Streich spielen. Leicht verzweifelt lässt sie zwei ihrer Freundinnen zurück, damit sie auf den kleinen Gottessohn achtgeben und sucht weiter. Der andere Schicksalsfaden führt zu einer Wohnung die von einer gewissen Hannah Rotschmitt führen. Mittels Internet findet Birta auch ein Bild über sie und nimmt sich vor, diese dann wohl auch bald aufzusuchen. Aber erst muss sie Isamu Takahashi von ihrem Anliegen überzeugen. Auf dem Oktoberfest im VIP-Bereich des Paulaner Bierzelt ist ihr das Schicksal dann hold. Nicht nur, dass dort Isamu Takahashi anzutreffen ist, schließlich beschattet sie ihn ja, nein auch Frau Rotschmitt befindet sich dort in Begleitung. Nach einer kleinen Verwechslung findet Birta dann jedoch heraus, dass es nicht die Staatsanwältin ist, die sie sucht, nein es handelt sich hierbei um ihren Begleiter. Als jene beiden das Zelt verlassen folgt Birta ihnen. Die Skjalmö sollen den Aisaten beobachten und schützen. Da sich Birta nicht viel Mühe gibt unauffälig zu sen, wird sie bald von dem Paar erblickt. Der Mann, aber erst nach dem er Frau Rotschmitt per Polizeieskorte nach Hause geschickt hat, wartet auf Birta und stellt sie zur Rede. Jedoch ist er zu Birtas Ärger ein absoluter Skeptiker und glaubt ihrer Geschichte von Göttern nicht. Selbst das Hochstemmens eines VW Polos sind für ihn kein Beweis. Stattdessen lässt der Polizist, um solchen handelt es sich bei Johannes A. Gottbehüt, von ihr einen Bluttest machen, da er Drogenkonsum vermutet. Also unterdrückt Birta ihren Impuls ihm eine ordentliche Abreibung zu verpassen und macht gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Am nächsten Abend gibt es ein unerwartetes Wiedersehen. Da einige der Skjalmös auf Viking-Metall stehen werden fix sechs Karten und passende Kleidung besorgt und schon geht es auf in den Club. Dort gehen auch Isamu Takahashi und seine Begleiterin Yuriko Kitamae hin. Allzu schlecht ist die Musik nicht und Birta beginnt sich zu amüssieren. Als dann die Hauptband Jotundheim auftritt wird alles sehr verwirrend. Der Sänger Åke Wafthrudnirsson erweist sich als wahrer Riese - als Frostriese. Johannes A. Gottbehüt scheint ihr festnehmen zu wollen, das jedoch mit eher wenig Erfolg. Und neben dem gewaltigen Sänger ist noch ein Feuerriese auf der Bühne. Birta ruft ihren Freundinnen zu Waffen zu besorgen und spurtet zur Theke, schnappt sich einen Barhocker und attackiert mit einem lauten und gewaltigen Kampfschrei den Sänger. Dieser schubst sie eher unbeeindruckt zur Seite und wendet sich einem Zweikampf mit dem Feuerriesen zu. Verdutzt weiß Birta nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Alles was sie über Riesen weiß ist, dass es Nachfahren der Titanen sind und somit Feinde. Aber statt mit ihr zu kämpfen, ignorieren sie sie und legen sich selbst miteinander an. Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bleibt ihr nicht, da zwei Fenriswelpen in der Kneipe auftauchen. Reyki und die mit Waffen zurückkehrenden Skjalmö kämpfen mit dem einen während der zweite versucht Isamu Takahashi, der von Yuriko Kitamae beschützt wird, den Garaus zu machen. Birta stürzt sich ins Getümmel um dem umgeübten Japaner beizustehen. Als sich, nicht zuletzt durch das Eingreifen des schusssicheren Johannes A. Gottbehüt, jener Kampf zum Guten wendet hilft Birta ihrem Hund und ihren Begleitern. Schwer verletzt, flieht schließlich der letzte stehende Fenriswelpe. Beim abschließenden Gespräch zwischen den drei Götterkindern und dem Frostriesen klärt Birta die Anwesenden auf und erzählt ihnen von der Prophezeiung und erreicht imemrhin, dass sie ihre Telefonnummern erhält. Von Åke Wafthrudnirsson erfährt sie, dass er aufgrund eines Tricks, der seinem Vorfahre gespielt wurde, nun auf Seiten der Götter steht. Miami Teil 1: Auf den Spuren des roten Eric - Rettet das Kind des Biwo-Alfen Zwei Tage sind nach dem Vorfall im Club vergangen, als sich die Schriftrolle der Birta-Saga wieder rührt. Die Ereignisse werden wieder wie von Geisterhand verewigt und eine neue Prophezeiung taucht auf: : ''Nachdem Birta als ersten Schritt ihre ersten zwei Gefährten gefunden hatte musste sie diese dazu überreden dem Weg des Roten nach Vinland zu folgen und die Stadt am großen Fluss aufzusuchen, wie die Skraelinger sie einst nannten, um den Sohn des Biwoalfen zu finden. Sein Leben war in Gefahr, denn die Kinder des Zipacna waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Dies war der zweite Schritt auf der Suche nach dem Jarl des Berges. '' Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Stadt am großen Fluss Miami sein muss. Besonders Johannes kann mit seinem Wissen dazu beitragen die Prophezeiung zu deuten. Also heuern die sechs Isländerinnen bei Virgin Airlines an um dorthin zu gelangen. Birta gelingt es Isamu und Johannes zu überzeugen, dass auch sie über den großen Teich reisen. In Miami angekommen quartieren sie sich im Hotel Corona ein. Dann folgen die drei Göttekinder nebst Anhang Birtas Fährte. Sie sieht wieder einen Faden, der von ihr wegführt und stärker ausgeprägt ist. Ihr Weg führt zu einem Diner. Dort angekommen flüchtet der aufgeschreckte Enrico durch das Fenster der Herrentoilette. Jedoch hält er auf Birtas Rufen hin an. In einem kurzen Gespräch kommt heraus, dass er ein Gotteskind ist und jemand hinter ihm her ist. Birta bietet ihm sofort Hilfe an und spricht auch für ihre Skjalmös und Reyki. Die anderen zwei Götterkinder pflichten dem auch bei. Rico kann nicht viel erklären. Er weiß nicht warum die Diener des Erdbeben-Dämones der Mayas hinter ihm her sind. Alles was er weiß, ist, dass sie ihn in die Everglades verschleppen wollten. Also machen sich die Streiter im Dienste der Götter auf den Weg um dort nachzuschauen. Sie bewaffnen sich, mieten zwei Propellerboote und fahren dort hin. Am Zielort angekommen sehen sie eine alte Tempelanlage und zwei Container. Ein großer Trupp an Söldner bewacht den Ort. Es kommt zu einem kurzen und brutalen Gefecht, an dessem Ende die Söldner bis auf den letzten Mann dahingerafft werden. Als sich schon alle dem Sieg gewiss sind taucht ein riesiger Aligator auf. Sein Körper, ohne Schwanz, misst gut und gerne 10 Meter. Rico springt tollkühn auf das Monstrum und tritt ihm mit aller Wucht ins Auge. Birta stürzt wieder aus der Luft mit voller Wucht auf ihn herab und schlägt ihr Schwert gegen das Aligatorleder, jedoch ohne sichtbare Wirkung. Beinahe zeitgleich schießt Johannes dem Reptil das angeschlagene Auge aus. Wütend prischt das Vieh auf ihn zu. Noch mehr Schläge, Schüsse und Hiebe folgen, aber immer noch walzt der Aligator durch die Gegend. Mit einem koordinierten Angriff schaffen es Reyki, die Skjalmö und Birta das vierbeinige Ding zu stoppen. Zur Sicherheit jagt Johannes noch ein paar Kugeln in das reglose Geschöpf hinein. Während Rico auf dem Altar seinem Vater ein Opfer gibt, ein toter Gegner wird sein Herz wohl nicht vermissen, öffnet Birta den Rachen des Aligators und bricht sich einen Zahn als Andenken heraus. Danach wird gemeinschaftlich der Tempel durchsucht. Drinnen befindet sich eine Statue eines Kolibris, umgeben von zehn Kilogramm Plastiksprengstoff. Dieser wird entfernt und danach die Container mit gemeinsamen Kräften versenkt. Während sich Rico und Isamu drinnen umschauen, säubert sich Birta draußen vom Blut. Ein paar Stunden später sind sie auch schon wieder auf dem Rückweg. München Teil 2: Wie komme ich bitte nach Naströnd - Die Falle der Fenriswelpen Die Truppe entscheidet sich ihren Sieg gegen die Titanenbrut zu feiern und kehrt in ein Casino ein. Während Isamu hauptsächlich spielt und Johannes nach Falschspielern Ausschau hält zieht es Birta nach ein paar Spielen auf die Tanzfläche. Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, nur Fenna ist nicht dabei, amüsiert sie sich da prächtig. Doch dann spürt sie wieder das allbekannte Kribbeln, wenn sie die Birta-Saga verändert. Sie verschwindet auf die Toilette um von dort aus Fenna anzurufen, damit diese vorlesen kann, was sich neues ergeben hat. Doch überraschenderweise befindet sich die Schriftrolle nun in ihrer Handtasche. Folgendes ist nun zu lesen: : '' :Nachdem das Kind des Biwoalfen in den Schoß der Gruppe gefunden hatte, musste als nächstes die Tochter des Winters und des Sommers gefunden werden. Es war nicht viel Zeit, denn die Gegenspieler hatten schon ein neues Ziel: Der Baum des Donnerers, ein Pfad des Übergangs, gefällt und doch noch da, am Ort des Friedens, weist den Weg nach Naströnd. Doch trachten die Widersacher schon nach dessen Vernichtung. Es liegt an den Kindern den Ort des Übergangs zu verteidigen, wenn sie diesen einfachen Weg nehmen wollen. ''' Schnell sammelt Birta die anderen ein und trifft sich mit ihnen im Aufenthaltsraum des Hotels. Zusammen wird über die Bedeutung gegrübelt. Und wieder einmal kann sich Birta über die Kombinationsfähigkeit ihrer Bekannten nur freuen. Relativ zügig finden sie heraus, dass der heilige Baum Thors nahe Kassel gestanden ist und von einem christlichen Heiligen namens Bonifatius im Jahre 723 gefällt wurde. Aus dem Holz wurde erst eine Kapelle gebaut, später dann ein Beichtstuhl. Jener soll sich angeblich in einem Kloster in Fritzlar befinden. Und anscheinend will die Titanenbrut jenen vernichten, da er einen Zugang zu Naströnd bieten soll. Schnell wird für den nächsten Tag die entsprechenden Flugtickets nach Frankfurt am Main bestellt, als ausgerechnet Svanhildur darauf hinweist, dass die Tochter von Winter und Sommer nicht zwangsweise dort gefunden wird. Birta schaut sie nur perplex an, solche Gedankensprünge ist sie von ihrer Freundin gar nicht gewohnt, konzentriert sich dann aber auf die Schicksalsfäden und schaut sich um. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie schafft es nicht jene wahrzunehmen. Nun gut, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, also legt sie sich schlafen. Es ist 6:30 Uhr und der Wecker klingelt. Birta wäscht sich und stellt fest, dass Fenna nicht im Zimmer ist. Sie scheint über nacht weggewesen und nicht zurückgekehrt zu sein. Birta konzentriert sich wieder auf die Schicksalsfäden und stellt verängstigt fest, dass der Faden zu ihrer Freundin nicht sichtbar ist. Dafür sieht sie einen anderen Faden, der den Verbindungen zu den Götterkindern ähnelt, in die Innenstadt führen. Völlig aufgebracht strümt sie zu den vier verbleibenden Skjalmö und fragt sie nach Fenna aus. Diese wissen jedoch auch nichts. Während Johannes noch irgendetwas beim hiesigen Polizeirevier zu erledigen hat, besorgen sich die anderen einen größeren Mietwagen, sammeln den Polizisten ein und folgen der Schicksalsspur bis zu einem Tatoo-Shop. Da ein "Closed"-Schild an der Eingangstür prangert schaut sich Birta hinten um und klingelt Sturm, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie ist kurz davor die Tür einzutreten als Isamu Birta darauf hinweist, dass die Eingangstür vorne nicht abgeschlossen ist. Also begeben sich Birta, Isamu und Johannes in das Geschäft, während die Skjalmö das Haus umstellen und Rico etwas Basketball spielt. Birta folgt der Spur schnurstracks in den angeschlossenen Wohnbereich und nimmt nur am Rande wahr, dass der Faden einen kleinen Riss bekommen hat. Ihr Ziel befindet sich in einem Schlafzimmer, in dessen Bett sich zwei Frauen befinden. Bei einer der Schlafenden handelt es sich um Fenna, so dass sich Birta ein lautes "Guten Morgen" nicht verkneifen kann. Während der Kopf ihrer Freundin schlagartig unter die Decke verschwindet schaut die andere Frau Birta nur mit großen Augen an. Bevor sie sich großartig beschweren kann, verschwindet Birta mit den Worten "Ich geh mal Kaffee kochen" in die Küche. Isamu beobachtet dies mit seiner typischen Haltung: Photographierend und lächelnd. Die Besitzerin der Wohnung Penelope Greystoke kommt kurze Zeit später angezogen in die Küche und stellt Birta zur Rede. Jedoch kommt es zu keiner Eifersuchtsszene oder sonstigem Geschrei. Falls Penelope dies befürchtet hatte, dann wurde sie positiv überrascht. Aber ihre Fragen ansonsten werden mit schnellen Gegenfragen abgeschmettert. Und hier zeigt sich Ricos Vermutung als goldrichtig. Penelope ist ein Götterkind. Sie ist die Tochter von Persephone und erklärt sich schließlich damit einverstanden mit nach Deutschland zu kommen. Fenna bittet Birta den restlichen Skjalmö nichts von ihrer Vorliebe zu anderen Frauen zu erzählen, was Birta nicht verstehen kann, es ihr aber trotzdem verspricht. Gegen Mittag steigen sie in den Flieger ein und kehren nach Deutschland zurück. Mittels Sprinter fahren sie nach Kassel. Dort hat Johannes etwas auf der Hauptwache zu erledigen. Während sich dann der Rest in zwei Pensionen in Fritzlar einquartiert klärt der Kripo-Beamte mit Bruder Clemens ab, wer in dem Kloster der Ansprechpartner ist und vereinbart einen Termin. Bei dem Treffen kann Johannes den Vorsteher davon überzeugen, dass der Beichtstuhl in Gefahr ist und dass es sich bei den anwesenden Götterkindern um internationale Spezialisten handelt, die mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Das Kloster wird aufmerksam durchkämmt, der Beichtstuhl an einen anderen Platz geschoben und ein "Ersatz" abgedeckt und aufgestellt. Es folgt ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Geist einer jungen Frau die sich im achten Jahrhundert opferte um Thor zu bitten die Felder aufzubrechen, so dass die Saat besser aufgehen kann. Hierbei spielt Rico den Vermittler, da Birta jene nicht sehen kann. Bei einem gemeinsamen Gespräch in einem abgetrennten Raum einer Gaststätte besprechen sie ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Sie überlegen verschiedene Taktiken als Johannes wie von der Tarantel gebissen aufspringt, sein Telefon zückt und zwei Telefonate führt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der einäugige Fenriswelpe Hannah, die Freundin des Polizisten, in seiner Gewalt hat und jenen in eine Falle locken will. Trotz dem Wissen kann Johannes nicht tatenlos zusehen und verabschiedet sich. Nach einer kurzen Unterredung mit Fenna, Rico und Pepe beschließen sie, dass alles deshalb eingefädelt wurde um die Aufmerksamkeit vom Beichtstuhl abzuziehen um jenen zerstören zu können. Nachdem der Ordnungsfanatiker nicht mehr direkt beteiligt ist kommen sie darin überein, dass sie den Beichtstuhl abbauen und mitnehmen sollten. Gesagt getan. Rico fährt den Sprinter in dem sich Birta hinten schon einmal rüstet, während die Skjalmö mit einem, wahrscheinlich geklauten, 200er Mercedes folgen. Vor der Wohnung der Staatsanwältin treffen sie alle wieder auf Johannes der sie in einen nahegelegenen Wald führt. Dort soll sich Hannah aufhalten. Johannes fährt mit einem Polizeimotorrad, Rico, Isamu, Pepe, Yuriko und Penelope fahren im Mercedes während die Skjalmö, Birta und Reyki mit dem Sprinter abseits ihre Kreise ziehen. Doch dann wird es Birta zu dumm, schnappt sich ihren wieder in den fliegenden Wolf verwandelten vierbeinigen Begleiter und fliegt durch die Münchener Nacht auf den Wald zu. Von oben betrachtet sieht sie nicht viel. Zu dunkel ist es dort. Immerhin haben sie dank Johannes Funkkontakt. Auf einer Lichtung angekommen müssen die Götterkinder feststellen, dass in der Mitte eine reglose Hannah liegt. Ein paar Sekunden später zeigt sich der einäugige Fenriswelpe auf einem Felsen. Als Johannes die Waffe zieht sprintet der Titanenanhänger zur leblos wirkenden Frau und umfasst mit seinem Kiefer deren Kopf. Dadurch eingeschüchtert, schließlich will er ihre Leben retten, senkt Johannes wieder seine Waffe. Anscheinend sprechen sie kurz miteinander, den Inhalt kann Birta jedoch von ihrem luftigen Beobachtungsposten nicht verstehen. Und dann explodiert der Wald. Vier weitere Fenriswelpen stürmen aus dem Dickicht hervor. Einer greift, zum Glück erfolglos, Penelope an, Isamu blendet einen Angreifer, so dass der wahrscheinlich tötliche Biss "nur" zu einer schweren Verletzung führt und zwei springen einen wild um sich schießenden Johannes an und bringen ihn zu Fall. Einen Augenblick später stürzt Birta mit einem markerschütternden Schrei nach unten. Im Flug sieht sie noch, dass Rico scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommend, von hinten den Fenriswelpen bei Isamu anspringt, seine kräftigen Arme um dessen Kopf legt und mit aller Macht zudrückt. Hannah befindet sich noch unter den Pfoten des einäugigen Fenriswelpen, so dass sie Reyki zu dem bewusstlosen Johannes dirigiert, zwischen den beiden Fenriswelpen hindurchfliegt, während Reyki den Tyr-Sohn am Schlappwitchen packt. Dann verschwinden die drei auch schon wieder in der Höhe. Pepe, in seiner Gestalt als riesiger Adler, hat inzwischen eine ähnliche Idee gehabt und sich Isamu geschnappt, den er knapp über Reyki loslässt. Mit einer Mischung von festhalten und auffangen gelingt es Birta und Isamu einen Sturz aus großer Höhe zu verhindern, so dass er sich hinter ihr auf dem fliegenden Wolf festklammern kann. Vor Antrengung keuchend reagiert Reyki nicht mehr auf die Flugkommandos Birtas, durchbricht die Wolken und stürzt kontrolliert in den Starnberger See. Mit einem lauten Platsch verschwinden die drei Götterkinder im Wasser. Isamu schwimmt ans Ufer während Birta schnell abtaucht um den halbtoten Johannes wieder an die Wasseroberflche zu zerren und auch ans Ufer zu schleppen. Ein paar Sekunden später wird Penelope von Pepe am Ufer abgesetzt. Mit deren Handy werden die Skjalmö verständigt, die kurze Zeit später mit dem Sprinter ankommen. Svanhildur versorgt Johannes medizinisch und dann brechen sie alle zu einem sicheren Krankenhaus auf - dem Salzburger Landeskrankenhaus. Birta überzeugt die Notaufnahme davon, dass es sich bei den Verletzungen von Übergriffen mehrerer Kampfhunde handelt und sucht dann mit ihren Freundinnen und Penelope ein nahe gelegenes Hotel auf. Durch den Kauf einen neuen Handys und benutzen ihrer alten SIM-Karte kann Birta schließlich Rico erreichen und nach Salzburg lotsen. Während einer ihrer täglichen Besuche findet sie einen bärtigen einarmigen Mann in Johannes Zimmer vor. Nicht auf den Kopf gefallen kann Birta die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Gott Tyr erkennen und unterhält sich etwas mit dem recht schweigsamen Gott. Jener ist sich recht sicher, dass sein Sohn morgen wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen wird. Auch Rico und Isamu stoßen hinzu. Während der Lateinamerikaner in der Gegenwart Tyrs ähnlich befangen wie Birta zu sein scheint, schafft es Isamu wieder Fotos zu machen. Laut Rico scheint Hannah von den Welpen zerfetzt worden zu sein. Das einzige was Birta über die Saga erfahren kann ist, dass der Jarl des Berges früher in Norwegen gelebt hat. Den Namen verrät Tyr jedoch auch nicht. Tyr teilt Birta mit, es klingt sehr bestimmt, schon fast nach einem Befehl und keinem Wunsch, dass Johannes ihren Beistand oder den der ganzen Truppe, in nächster Zeit brauchen wird. Dann will er schon aufbrechen, lässt sich aber von Birta überreden solange zu bleiben, bis Johannes aufwacht, da es jenem bestimmt viel bedeuten würde. Mittels sanftem Auflegen seiner linken Hand gelingt es Tyr seinen Sohn aufzuwecken. Das nachfolgende kurze Gespräch zeichnet Birta mit ihrem Handy auf, wenngleich sie versucht so viel wie möglich zu überhören. Dies gelingt ihr aber nicht ganz, so dass sie einige Fetzen der Unterhaltung mitbekommt und daraus erkennen kann, dass Johannes vor Zorn brodelt. Danach verschwindet Tyr durch die Tür und Johannes schläft wieder ein. Ein paar Tage später, die schlimmsten Wunden sind verheilt, will Johannes schon mit dem Training beginnen. Immerhin kann Birta ihn davon abbringen das Krankenhaus zu verlassen und bringt ihm Hanteln und einen Gummiball. Sie überspielt ihm auch das Gespräch auf sein Handy und löscht dieses aus ihrem Speicher. Auf Nachfrage teilt sie ihm mit, dass sich seine Handfeuerwaffe im Sprinter und sein Ring in der Schublade naben ihm befinden. Nach etwas mehr als einer Woche Krankenhausaufenthalt sind alle wieder einsatzbereit. Johannes besteht darauf nah München zurückzukehren um ein paar persönliche Dinge einzusammeln. Auch wenn Birta dies nicht für eine gute Idee hält, so kann sie dies zumindest verstehen. Also brechen alle wieder nach Norden auf. Dort treffen sie auf Åke, der sich ihnen anschließt. Tyr hat ihn allem Anschein gebeten auf Johannes ein Auge zu werfen und ihn, sollte er dies wünschen, zu unterrichten. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch schaut sich Birta wieder die Schicksalsfäden an um den letzten fehlenden Götterabkömmling zu suchen. Jedoch existiert keine weitere Spur. Schließlich kommen sie zu der Übereinkunft, dass sich jenes Gotteskind vielleicht nicht in dieser Welt befindet. Also bauen sie in einer Halle den Beichtstuhl wieder auf und treten hindurch. Dem Geist der jungen Frau wird jener Übergang auch angeboten, was sie annimmt. Hinter dem Übergang stoßen sie auf einen Wegweiser der folgendes besagt: "Nastrond, Minnesota" Minnesota Teil 1: Entscheidung in Nastrond - Von Frostriesen und Lindwürmern Die Götterkinder machen sich ohne Johannes A. Gottbehüt, der aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nicht in Minnesota ankam, als Tramper in die Stadt Nastrond. Die Skjalmö richten sich unterdessen in einer kleinen Jagdhütte ein, da sie keinerlei Wechselkleidung bei sich haben und voll gerüstet eher unerwünschtes Aufsehen erregen würden. Birta kauft mehrere Sets Kleidung für sich und ihre Freundinnen ein und macht sich dann mit ihrem treuen Begleiter Reyki auf den Weg zu jener Hütte im Wald. Die anderen Fünf bleiben in der Stadt zurück. Bevor sie jedoch auf ihre Freundinnen trifft, begegnet sie einem unerwarteten Wesen. Auf einer Lichtung, welche unnatürlich fruchtbar erscheint, stößt sie auf eine eindrucksvolle rotblonde Frau, die sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch als Freya vorstellt. Es kommt zu einem kleinen und kurzen, jedoch sehr aufschlussreichem Gespräch. Der Jarl des Berges, den Birta sucht, heißt Brokk. Er befindet sich laut Freya in der NMC (Nastrond Mining Corporation). Nun weiß sie, dass der Zwerg, um ein solchen handelt es sich tatsächlich, ganz in der Nähe ist. Warum sie sich hier aufhält verrät sie aber nicht. Zufrieden trainiert sie mit ihren Freundinnen und begleitet daraufhin Svanhildur zur Angelstelle. Reyki dient hierzu als Transportmittel und muss sich sein Fressen selbst erjagen. Es wird kurz mit Rico telefoniert und für morgen beim Diner verabredet. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich alle an besprochener Stelle und beim Frühstück wird besprochen, dass sie zur Tarnung an einem See campen sollten. Dieser befände sich nicht weit von der NMC entfernt. Die Skjalmö decken sich fleißig im Survivalshop ein. Am Ufer des Sees wird dann das große Zehn-Mann-Zelt aufgebaut und die Zeit bis zur Dunkelheit totgeschlagen. Laut Rico gibt es ca. alle zwölf Stunden Erschütterungen im Boden, die aber nur er wahrnimmt. In der Dunkelheit schleichen sie in die NMC und überwältigen mit Leichtigkeit einige der Wächter. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um Menschen die widernatürlich groß und stark wirken. Entweder wurden sie von einem nordischen Gotteskind oder einem Riesen mit Blut gefüttert, so viel steht fest. Schließlich treffen sie auf die Zwergensippe, die tatsächlich hier eingesperrt wurde. Und auch der Jarl des Berges Brokk befindet sich unter ihnen. Begeistert unterhält sie sich mit den Zwergen und erkundigt sich nach allerlei wichtigem Wissen. Zumindest ist das ihre Meinung. Rico hingegen scharrt schon mit den Hufen. Er empfindet es als leichtsinnig in der Höhle des Löwen ein Kaffeekränzchen abzuhalten. Dabei sind doch Information wie "der Frostriese Steve hält die Zwerge gefangen", "die Zwerge haben hinter einem Loch im Stein einen Teil der Midgardschlange erblickt", "die Zwerge haben keine Frauen", "Brokks Bruder Sindri fehlt schon länger", "Brokk und Sindri haben die Stadt Nastrond gegründet" und "Thor hat vor zwei bis drei Jahrzehnten Birtas Anhänger" hier in Auftrag gegeben sehr wichtig. Also machen sie sich auf den Weg um Steve zu finden. Die Zwerge schließen sie wieder in ihrer Schmiede ein, nicht dass ihnen noch etwas zustößt. Mit einem Benzinfass und mehreren Kanistern bewaffnet schleichen sie sich in die Höhle in der sich Steve mit seinen Anhängern befindet. Ein explosives Chaos beseitigt alle anwesenden Menschen und lässt Steve in Flammen gehüllt nach hinten flüchten. Er benutzt jedoch noch fix seine Pfeife woraufhin folgendes passiert. Reyki zieht den Schwanz ein und die Erde erbebt. Die Skjalmö bilden auf Birtas Befehl einen Schutzkreis um Penny, Yuriko stellt sich nahe zu Isamu und Rico stellt sich mit Birta in vorderste Front. Was auch immer durch die Gänge rauschen mag, sie sind gewappnet. Doch hier irren sie sich. Mitten unter ihnen brechen aus dem Boden zwei Lindwürmer hervor. Eine verbeisst sich in Lyra während die andere in Windeseile Lilja umschlungen hat und zu Quetschen beginnt. Rico schafft es noch schnell genug den einen Lindwurm zu töten, doch für Lilja kommt alle Hilfe zu spät. Als etwas C4 im Rachen des Wurmes hochgeht ist sie schon komplett zerquetscht und besteht nur noch aus Brüchen. Kein schöner Anblick für Birta, die selbst etwas von der Explosion abbekommen hatte, wollte sie doch ihre Freundin befreien. Isamu kommentiert seinen Sieg, der Sprengstoff kam von ihm, mit einem lächelnden "Isamu 1 - Lindwurm 0". Birta selbst kann sich nicht wirklich darüber freuen. Wütend stürmt sie dem Feuer entgegen und folgt dem Weg, den der Riese gegangen ist. Dicht hinter ihr befinden sich Rico, Isamu, Yuriko und Penny. Die vier überlebenden Skjalmö und Reyki werden zurückgelassen. Doch in ihrer Wut ist Birta blind. Sie läuft voll in die Falle des Frostriesen, der hinter der Wand mit einem Knüppel steht und sie mit einem wuchtigen Schlag wieder ein paar Mater Luftexpress zurückschickt. Isamu und Rico entgegen werfen sich unter dem Knüppel hindurch in den Raum hinein. Dort müssen sie erkennen, dass der Frostriese wieder komplett unverletzt ist. Isamu blendet Steve mit seinem Kampffächer, so dass er leicht desorientiert ist. Rico nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und greift sich das Bein des Widersachers und bringt ihn zum Fall. Isamu attackiert den liegenden Riesen und verletzt ihn während Birta ihn mit einem wuchtigen Schlag zum Zerplittern bringt. Danach schnappt sie sich Eiskristalle, in denen sie Teile des Kopfes vermutet und wirft sie ins Feuer. Die Zwerge werden befreit, Alkohol in der Stadt besorgt und eine große Feier beginnt. Während sich Birta und ihre Freundinnen keinerlei Scheu geben und den Alkohol nur so in sich hineinschütten, dabei natürlich über Lilja reden, halten sich die anderen eher zurück. Doch eine gedrückte Stimmung ist bei den fünf Frauen nicht zu spüren. Es wirkt eher nach einer frohen Feier, auch wenn in Birtas Augen eine Spur Trauer zu sehen ist. Bei einem zufälligem Schwenken eines Gespräches erfährt Brokk, dass Birta den Zahn eines Sohnes von Zipacna bei sich hat und bittet darum ihn haben zu dürfen. Er möchte damit etwas machen. Sie willigt unter der Bedingung ein, dass die Zwerge eine Steintafel für Lilja erstellen und sich hin und wieder um das Grab kümmern mögen, welches sie am nächsten Tag nahe des Sees ausheben wollen. Der Zwerg stimmt zu, also steht der Deal. Am nächsten Tag bei der Beerdigung erhält Isamu eine Nachricht von seiner Mutter Amaterasu, die ihn bittet mit seinen MItstreitern nach Edo zu gehen, da sie dort eine Aufgabe für ihn hätte. Also verabschieden sie sich von den Zwergen und tauschen noch Telefonnummern aus. Brokk verspricht Birta anzurufen, wenn die Arbeit an dem Kaimanzahn erlegt ist, da Birta neugierig ist, was er damit vorhat. Als kleines Abschiedsgeschenk erhalten sie noch fünf Gefäße mit Lindwurmhautsud, oder so ähnlich, welches angeblich das Verständnis über Heilkraft und Natur kurzfristig fördern würde. Tokyo Teil 1: Isamus Botengänge - Big in Japan Kurz vor Naströnd springt Rico aus dem Auto. Er faselt etwas über einen Tempel und verschwindet. Als er nach ein paar Minuten nicht zurückkehrt, schreibt ihm Birta eine SMS und sie machen sich weiter Richtung Minneapolis. Doch ein paar Kilometer später treffen sie auf zwei weitere unerwartete Bekannte: Johannes und Åke stehen am Straßenrand von Naströnd. Zusammen fahren sie nach Minneapolis und steigen in den Flieger nach Tokio. Während des Fluges unterhält sich Johannes etwas mit Birta. Jedoch handelt es sich hierbei um ein recht langweiliges und tristes Gespräch, da er immer noch vor sich hinleidet. Um ihm etwas zu helfen, versucht sie ein Schlafmittel in sein Wasser reinzumischen, was jedoch misslingt, da er sich ein neues Wasser geben lässt. Isamu hingegen ist wieder ganz in seinem Element. Er schafft es, unter Vortäuschung eines leukemiekranken Sohnes, in das Cockpit zu gelangen um dort ein Foto von sich machen zu lassen. In Japan angekommen werden Isamu und der Rest schon am Flughafen erwartet. Taxis bringen sie zum Ueno Park Hotel. Sofort machen sich Birta und ihre Freundinnen daran Tokio zu erkunden. Hierbei legen die Isländerinnen besonderen Wert auf Kleidung. Birtas Shoppingergebnisse: Birta 15.jpg Birta 14.jpg Birta 13.jpg Birta 12.jpg Birta 11.jpg Birta 10.jpg Birta 9.jpg Birta 8.jpg Birta 7.jpg Birta 6.jpg Birta 5.jpg Birta 4.jpg Birta 3.jpg Birta 2.jpg Birta 1.jpg Birta 16.jpg Birta 17.jpg Birta 18.jpg Birta 19.jpg Birta 20.jpg Birta 21.jpg Mini 1.jpg Mini 2.jpg Mini 3.jpg Mini 4.jpg Mini 5.jpg Mini 6.jpg Mini 7.jpg Mini 8.jpg Mini 9.jpg Während des Shoppens wird Birta von einem kleinen Japaner mit Brille angesprochen. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen kann jener nicht Englisch sprechen, so dass eine Verständigung nicht möglich ist. Er gibt ihr noch seine Visitenkarte, zumindest die Telefonnummer ist lesbar, und verabschiedet sich. Mittlerweile bekommt Birta auch erklärt, dass es unhöflich ist Menschen direkt anzusehen. Eine Ausnahme ist es, wenn man mit ihnen redet. Abends machen sich dann alle auf die Partypiste. Zuerst wird eine Karaokebar aufgesucht, da Isamus Casino von seiner Mutter geschlossen wurde. Hier stellt Birta erschreckendes fest: Dass sie nicht gut singen kann ist ihr bewusst. Deshalb singt sie dort auch nicht allzulaut. Die Japaner handhaben dies jedoch anders. Egal wie gut man singt, dort scheint es Sitte zu sein, aus voller Inbrunst sein musikalisches Talent zu zeigen - oder wie in den meisten Fällen, das Fehlen des Talentes. Dies wird sogar der Isländerin zu viel. Sie machen sich, schließlich haben sie mit Isamu einen stadtkundigen Führer, auf in den nächsten Nachtclub. Auf dem Weg zwischen den verschiedenen Nachtclubs fällt der Gruppe auf, dass sie verfolgt werden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich hierbei um die Yakuza handelt, denen Isamu knappe 80.000 Dollar schuldet. Um an das fehlende Geld zu kommen überlegt er die Fluggesellschaft zu verklagen, da sie ihn in das Cockpit gelassen hat. Ansonsten verläuft die Nacht recht gut, so dass sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden tanzen. Isamu selbst verabschiedet sich etwas früher, da er am nächsten Tag ordentlich aussehen will, wenn er vor seine Mutter tritt. Am nächsten Tag, zum Zeitpunkt an dem die Sonne den höchsten Stand am Himmel innehat, treffen sich die Götterkinder mit Amaterasu im Tempel des Ueno Parks. Birta hat sich Isamus Ratschlag zur Kleidungswahl zumindest teilweise zu Herzen genommen. Aber sie ist eine Isländerin und keine traditionelle Japanerin, so dass ihr "Kimono" eher an das kurzärmelige und enganliegende Kleidungsstück von Kirsten Dunst aus Spiderman 1 erinnert als an die erwünschte allesbedeckende Bekleidung. Der Tempel ist geschlossen, wird aber, als der ehemalige Casinobesitzer um Einlass begehrt, für die vier geöffnet. Im Tempel wartet schon eine japanische Frau, die zu leuchten scheint. Isamu nimmt gegenüber seiner Mutter Platz, während sich Johannes, Penny und Birta in die zweite Reihe der vorbereiteten Kissen niederlassen. Die beiden Japaner trinken genüsslich Tee und unterhalten sich. Da das Gespärch auf japanisch vonstatten geht langweilt sich Birta, versucht es sich, immerhin sind sie in der Gegenwart einer Göttin, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zum Abschied erhält Isamu noch eine hölzerne Kiste und alle verlassen, unter unzähligen Verneigungen, den Tempel. Draußen wird der Rest aufgeklärt. Isamu soll für seine Mutter 5 Rubine besorgen, aus denen, nach der japanische Legende, ihr Bruder Menschen erschaffen hat. In der Kiste befindet sich ein angelaufener Halsreif, der ihm wohl den Weg zeigen soll. Doch bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen gilt es sich umzuziehen. Birta bekommt einen Anruf von ihrer Mutter, der sie den vorläufigen Vertrag zwischen ihr und ihrem Manager Isamu gefaxt hat um sie nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Sie darf sich eine Standpauke anhören, warum sie in Japan ist und sich nie meldet. Sie verspricht Besserung, wimmelt ihre Mutter aber ab, da sie in Eile ist. Der neuernannte Manager vereinbart einen Termin in vier Tagen bei der Tokyo Modelagentur. Als sich Isamu den Halsreif umlegt bekommt er eine Ahnung über den Aufenthaltsort der fünf Rubine. Mittels zweier Großraumtaxis machen sich alle, die Skjalmös haben sich wieder angeschlossen, zu ihrem ersten Ziel. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen alten Mann, der einen kleinen Kiosk mit Souvenirs und ähnlichem hat. Hier erwirbt Birta eine kleine Fuchsstatue als Mitbringsel. Jedoch stellt sich die Frage, wie man den Mann an Amaterasu übergeben kann. Birta entfernt sich mit Reyki etwas vom Geschehen. Johannes nähert sich ihr und äußert seinen Wunsch, dass sie ihm den Kampf mit dem Schwert näherbingen möge. Fenna, die die bessere Kämpferin ist, hat schon abgelehnt. Birta gibt keine verbindliche Zusage, da sie einerseits nicht glaubt, dass sie eine gute Lehrerin darin ist und andererseits darauf auch keine großartige Lust hat. Lieber will sie mit ihren Freundinnen trainieren. Einige Minuten später kommen Isamu und Penny mit einem blutigen Zahn wieder. Die nächste Spur führt in ein anderes Viertel Tokyos. Birta staunt nicht schlecht, als nach dem vorherigen Ziel die Taxis vor dem Gerichtsgebäude halten. Während Isamu und Penny in das Gebäude gehen, warten die anderen draußen. Um die Zeit totzuschlagen läuft Birta mit Reyki ein paar Straßen entlang und beobachtet die Menschen Tokyos. Sie betrachtet die Schaufenster, die hier zu ihrem Leidwesen, kaum vorhanden sind und langweilt sich. Endlich kommt der erlösende Anruf. Diese Teilaufgabe ist erledigt. Sie kehrt zum Rest der Truppe zurück und mit den Taxis geht es weiter. Johannes äußert eine Vermutung, dass eine nordische Göttin mit roten Haaren in Tokyo sein könnte. Seine Beschreibung würde auf Freya passen. Beim nächsten Ziel angekommen lässt Isamu die Wagen weiterfahren, da er das Anwesen kennt. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Anwesen der Yakuza. Da er dort noch nicht hineinwill wählen sie das nächste Ziel an. Während der Fahrt stellen sie fest, dass sich das Ziel sich zu bewegen scheint. Die Lösung des Rätsels ist nicht schwer zu knacken. Die gesuchte Person befindet sich in der U-Bahn. Da die Taxifahrer etwas Gas geben ist es ihnen möglich die U-Bahn abzufangen und ihr zuzusteigen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um den Fahrer der U-Bahn handelt. An der Endstelle wird kurz aus- und dann wieder eingestiegen. Während der Fahrt wird dann überlegt, wie man an das Blut, das scheint notwendig zu sein, des Fahrers herankommt. Penny wird kurz etwas bleicher als die U-Bahn an einer Stelle des Attentates von vor ein paar Jahren vorbeikommt. Diese Stelle möchte sie nicht wieder passieren, das steht für sie außer Frage. Bei der nächsten Endhaltestelle steigen sie wieder aus, aber eine genaue Taktik ist nicht gegeben. Also bleibt Birta erst einmal oben und wartet ab. Plötzlich kommen Penny, Johannes und Isamu wieder von unten hoch. Was auch immer geschehen ist, sie haben ein Taschentuch mit etwas Blut bei sich. Langsam wird es abend und noch immer gibt es zwei "Rubine" zu sammeln. Oder besser gesagt zwei Mal Blut zu besorgen. Dieses Mal stehen alle vor einer Sportarena. Hier wird eine typisch japanische Sportart gezeigt: Sumo-Ringen. Bei aller Kulturoffenheit hat Birta keine Lust übergewichtige Männer in Windeln zu sehen, die sich gegenseitig herumschubsen. Das Geld für den Eintritt hebt sie sich lieber für sinnvolleres auf - Schuhe, Kleidung und Waffen. Also wartet sie draußen und wieder sucht Johannes ihre Gesellschaft. Wird auch Zeit, dass er einmal aus sich rauskommt. Und wieder fällt ihr der blonde Mann aus dem Nachtclub auf. Jedoch ist er zu schnell in der Sportarena verschwunden, als dass sie Johannes auf ihn aufmerksam machen könnte. Seine Meinung zu ihm würde sie interessieren. Kurze Zeit später meldet sich Isamu per Handy. Birta soll sich einen gewissen Sumo-Ringer anschauen. Er vermutet, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Sie nähert sich also den Sumo-Ringern und wirft einen Blick über die Fans. Sie fasst an ihren Hammeranhänger und konzentriert sich. Und tatsächlich sieht sie, dass der Athlet genauso stark von einer Macht durchflossen wird, wie es auch bei ihr und den anderen ist. Nur was er ist, das kann sie nicht sehen. Johannes ist jedenfalls der Meinung, dass es sich bei ihm um eine Macht handelt, die von den Göttern stammt. Dies wird Isamu schnell telefonisch mitgeteilt, der daraufhin mit dem Sumo-Ringer in dessen Limousine verschwindet. Als er sich nach einer halben Stunde nicht meldet schreibt Birta ihm eine SMS, auf der sie ihn fragt, ob er sie heute abend noch benötigt. Als darauf keine Antwort kommt schnappt sie sich ihre Freundinnen um einkaufen zu gehen. Schließlich benötigen sie noch Waffen. Johannes fragt nach, ob er sie begleiten darf, was bejaht wird. Das Einkaufen geht relativ schnell. Das Endergebnis sind Wakazashis und ein zusammenschraubbarer Speer, der später auf ihrem Zimmer noch geschärft wird. Johannes kennzeichnet mit seiner Kraft Isamu und erkundigt sich bei Birta um die Erlaubnis dies auch bei ihr zu tun, was sie ablehnt. Mit jener Kraft soll es ihm möglich sein festzustellen, wenn sich eine gezeichnete Person in Lebensgefahr befindet. Nachts geht es wieder in Clubs und Discos. Vorher lässt sich Johannes auf eigenen Wunsch hin von Birta noch ein Hemd aussuchen. Ob er sich Kleider nur mit einer Frau an der Seite einkauft? Egal, immerhin sieht er nun nicht ganz so spießig aus. Und eine Überraschung jagt die nächste. Der Deutsche lässt seine Clubsoda stehen und greift sich, wenngleich auch antialkoholisch, einen Cocktail und wagt sich auf die Tanzfläche. Im Vergleich zum Spielcasino in Miami ist er kaum zu Erkennen. Und auch hier treffen sie auf alte Bekannte. Birta entdeckt den blonden Mann, der ihr immer wieder über den Weg läuft, etwas was in so einer Millionenstadt seltsam erscheint und Johannes macht ein unscharfes Bild von der wahrscheinlichen Freya. Leider kommt Birta das nicht mit und der Hinweis von ihm kommt zu spät. Die rothaarige Frau ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Da Penny früher ins Hotel zurückkehrt, Fenna heute auch mies gelaunt ist, Åke schon seit der Ankuft in Tokyo sich abgeseilt hat, Yuriko seit gestern nicht mehr zu sehen ist und Isamu heute nacht beschäftigt zu sein scheint wird die Gruppe immer überschaubarer. Nach und nach verschwinden alle Richtung Hotel bis auch irgendwann Birta die U-Bahn aufsucht. Aber noch hat sie keine Lust sich schlafen zu legen. Sie zieht ihren Jogginganzug an, schlüpft in Sneakers und geht mit Reyki in den nahegelegenen Ueno Park joggen. Während sie im stillen Park ihre Runden dreht fällt ihr etwas seltsames auf. Zwei struppige Katzen begleiten sie - eine links und eine rechts. Sie lassen sich auch nicht von Reykis Anwesenheit stören. Stirnrunzelnd greift sie zu ihrem Handy und ruft Isamu an. Jener äußert die Vermutung, dass es sich hierbei um Wesen handeln könnte, die Yuriko ähneln. Zufrieden legt Birta auf und geht in die Hocke um mit "Miez-Miez"-Geräuschen die beiden verwahrlosten Katzen anzulocken. Doch die beiden verhalten sich wieder seltsam. Mit schleichenden Bewegungen nähern sie sich von gegenüberliegenden Seiten an die Isländerin an. Sie scheinen einen Angriff vorzubereiten. Kampfbereit stellt sich Birta auf, als das Handy klingelt. Sie nimmt nicht ab und beobachtet die Katzen. Doch schon wieder klingelt das Handy. Als sie es ausschalten will setzen die Katzen zum Sprung an. Noch während dem Flug werden sie größer und ihre Krallen und Zähne wachsen dementsprechend mit. Birta taucht unter der einen weg, während sich der nun auch gewachsende Reyki der anderen Katze entgegenstellt. *Angriff von Tengus beim Joggen *Trinks an der Hotelbar *Yakuza-Koch auf dem Fischmarkt *Essen mit dem Sumoringer *Abgabe der Rubine besondere Gegenstände *Lindwurmhautsud Bekannte und Freunde Scion Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Inplay Kategorie:Spielercharakter Kategorie:Birta Sigurdadóttir Kategorie:Person